Raizen's Lover
by DemonKingRaizen
Summary: This is a tale of love that is mostly one sided, it is the tale of Raizen's lover! oneshot Meh firsts Lemon! be nice!


Disclaimer: I ownz nothing!  
This is a random idea okay! So don't freak!

A Large Hand reached out over the still body. "If you planned to be sneaky, you failed Miserably."  
His hand stilled, so he had been deceived, she had been alert the whole while.  
"How did you sense me?" It was more a demand then a question.  
The cover fell to her waist as she sat up.  
"Your foot falls are heavy and grace less." She stated turning to him.  
She turned to him her young blue eyes twinkling in mischief.  
His eyes narrowed upon her.

He was angry she could sense him.  
Her eyes fell upon his wounds that he had received from the warriors sent after him.  
"Sit." Her voice was stern as she said this, but he did not like to be ordered around.  
He growled at her, she merely brushed him off.  
To bad he did not take kindly to being ignored, he began to stand, but her soft voice stopped him.  
"You will lose more blood if you move." Turning around she set down the herb basket and sorted through the plants to find the one she was looking for. Upon finding it she smiled and found some clothe, she began to wrap his wounds, ignoring his protests and threats.

When finished She simply smiled, causing a warmed feeling to fill him.

"What is your name?" She asked as she stored away the herbs.  
"I only reveal my title to those whom I care for or respect and as of now you are not in those groups." He lied, she had earned a bit of his respect.

A small smile graced her features surprising him.  
"What brings you so much joy that you constantly smile even when you are in the presence of your possible executioner?" He growled.

"If I were to say I knew, it would be a lie, for my thoughts and feelings elude even myself."

He shot her a wary look; the last thing he wanted to deal with was a mad human. (Mad as in crazy)  
He snorted to her response.  
"You are strange, even for a ningen." She chuckled lightly.  
"You may just be correct in your thoughts, for I have been told that many times by many. I like to believe though that I am simply open minded."  
He granted her a disbelieving gaze.

The dawn's light began to fill the small hut warning the two the villagers would be awakening soon.  
He stood and began to leave when her whisper reached his ear.  
"My name is Aiko, please Youkai-Sama return soon" She smiled.  
As he looked back upon her he was astonished, the mornings glow fell upon her back, her eyes closed and a smile brighter then the sun itself made her look like angel descended.  
Every second seemed like a year, his heart sped up as he took in her features.  
Her delicately sculpted heart shaped face, her pale skin, her long ebony hair, her pure white sleeping yukata, her ocean blue eyes, mostly her smile.  
As he turned away, he vowed that no man would touch her unless he deemed worthy.

Days grew into weeks, and weeks into months, yet he still had not gone back to visit Aiko, though tonight that would change.  
His skill had improved since he had last seen her. Easily he slipped past the guards, discretion would benefit him.

He told himself he was simply checking on her out of the respect for her deeds, and it was.Catching the feminine scent of the woman he was searching for, he fallowed it.  
Soundlessly he slipped past the bamboo mat that served as a feudal version of a door.  
"If you were trying to surprise me, you failed miserably." The whisper startled him. Turning around he saw the woman he was looking for.

A smile graced her lips. In the pale moonlight she looked even more breath taking then in the mornings glory.  
He mentally growled at himself, he was becoming attracted to his food.

"How did know of my arrival?" It was a demand more then a question.  
"Your breathing is quick and short coming out loud."  
He growled at himself, he had spent months perfecting his footing and steps so not even he could here them, let alone others.  
But he had forgot to hide his breathing.

She moved closer to him, causing a wary look to be sent to her, she just moved closer.  
When she was in reach she closed her smaller hand around his larger one.  
She startled him, causing him to become suspicious.

He heard her heart increasing in speed.  
"Youkai-sama…Please…tell me of your home land…" She whispered quickly, embarrassment lacing her voice.  
He agreed.

He spoke of the barren lands, the red sky's the rivers of blood, he left nothing untold, she slowly fell asleep to the sound of his harsh, deep voice.  
As her breathing evened, he found himself simply gazing upon her innocent features.  
As the sun slowly began to rise he began to leave, but a soft whisper stopped him.  
"Please, return soon Youkai-sama…" He nodded to the sleepy female and left before he could be found.

She had been the only thing on his mind for every second, he felt a deep lust for her, he wished to see her convincing himself his feeling would fade if he saw her.

So here he was again passing the ningen warriors heading to the familiar hut.  
As he pushed silently past the bamboo curtain again her whisper reached his ears.  
"You make much noise when the breeze runs its fingers through your mane."  
He scolded himself, he had perfected his breathing, but he had forgotten to tie back his hair.

She smiled shyly as she moved closer to him, an eyebrow rose at her actions.  
She leaned forward, brushing her soft lips against his own, he was startled by her actions, but found himself yearning for more, but she pulled back.  
Her face was colored with a bright blush.

Before she could apologize, he pulled her forward for a more passionate encounter.  
Her eyes were wide as he licked her lips demanding entrance, which she provided.  
His tongue explored her mouth memorizing ever crevice. Her eyes slowly shut as he began sucking upon her bottom lip.  
A small mewling reached his ears; a vicious smirk decorated his features as he continued his explorations.  
His experienced hands roamed over the unexplored lands of her body.  
He pushed her down so she was lying; her eyes were clouded with lust and something else he could not pinpoint.  
He rid her of her yukata; she would not need it for the activities he planned.

Something in him screamed for him to cease, he was about to rut with a ningen wench.  
He cared not; he was far too lost in the haze of his lust, his inner beast roaring for him to take her, show all others she was his and his alone.  
He began roaming over her body with his tongue. He paused at her valley and began her torture.  
He swirled his tongue around her pebbled peak as he fondled with her other breast.  
She arched her back into his mouth, but he wished to draw it out. She moaned and mewled at his touches. He drew her hardened nipple into his mouth suck it, occasionally scraping his fang against her peak.  
He switched his attentions to her other mound, once he was satisfied he began drawing a path with his tongue down her abdomen and to her navel.  
He swirled his tongue inside the crevice before going further down.

He knew she was nearing her the peak, but he would not stop.  
Smiling at the jewel, he began to turn his attention to it. He rubbed his tongue against the gem. Sucking it and drawing it out.

He pulled back licking his lips, he began inserting his finger into her entrance. Moans filled the hut as her head tossed from side to side.  
He began thrusting into her. She pleaded for him to quicken his pace, but he simply slowed.  
Finally she had enough she began trying to thrust herself upon his digit. He chuckled and pinned her hips. Deciding he would grant her pleas, but first he rid himself of the confines of the fabric preventing his cock from being free.  
His member was pulsing and throbbing, becoming hard as he watched her squirm.  
He began inserting two fingers at the faster pace she desired.

As she gazed upon his cock, which stood proudly, she was a bit over whelmed, but she ignored it.  
The heat pooling in her stomach and the tightening didn't cease; it merely increased. Her hearts beating was faster. With a final thrust she reached her ecstasy spilling forth her essence.  
Pulling his fingers out he licked the digits clean of the sweet juices.  
He grinned as he began rubbing the juices upon his cock; spreading her legs he positioned himself at her entrance.  
"I will warn you there will be pain." She nodded; taking a deep breath she bit her lip. He thrust himself into her entrance, pausing for a moment; he let her adjust to his size.

She had felt pain, but after she felt such pleasure. He slowly began thrusting into her.  
"F-faster…" she moaned. He quickened his pace, faster and faster as his lips sought her own. His sack became tightened he was nearing his release, but he wanted her to beg.  
"Beg for it." He growled.  
"P-p-plea-please!" She shouted.  
He released.  
Pulling himself out he realized how tired she had become, so he began to pull away and get dressed.  
"Y-Youkai-sama…P-please…What is your name…"  
She begged in a sleepy voice.  
"Raizen, and this was nothing but a mistake of passion. Good bye."  
He left.  
Tears formed in her eyes as he left.  
"Raizen-sama…the reason I could always sense you is because a woman can always sense whom is closest to her heart."

Months later, news spread of the doctor Aiko giving birth to a baby boy.

AAAAH ITS FLUFFY AT THE END! I dislike da fluff but I am too tired to correct it!


End file.
